vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alina Gray
|-|Alina= |-|Doppel Old Dorothy= Summary "The Doppel of fever. Its form is a paint tube. The master of this emotion is fascinated by her own Doppel’s beauty, but she still doesn’t know about its hidden true form. The Doppel’s actual body is behind its master’s back. It oozes a paint called “Pathogen Tempera,” which it then congeals and uses to form a massive false body with which to attack the opponent. Since its master’s human body is buried in the paint and completely obscured from view, it boasts a presence that’s more like a witch than a Doppel. The master can’t see what her Doppel looks like from the outside, but according to her, it looks beautiful from the inside too." - Offical Description of Doppel Old Dorothy. Alina Gray is one of the four Magius in Kamihara City, first introduced in Magia Record as an antagonist. her mental state was almost always indulged in her ability to draw and paint, reaching the point that she was considered a prodigy and featured in a museum. However, upon receiving a letter that suggested she should quit creating art because she has no goal other than drawing, she spirals into madness, ultimately leading to an attempt of suicide. She survives, and becomes a magical girl drawn to the nature of life, death, and witches, at times bordering on insanity. Powers And Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A as a doppel witch. Name: Alina Gray, Doppel Old Dorothy Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Magius, Magical Girl, Doppel Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2,6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Pain Inhibition, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Magic Detection, Light Manipulation (Which can be used to create constructs or intense flashes of light for damage), Possible Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Which can produce Poison Manipulation and daze enemies), and Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and unconventional Soul Manipulation. Pocket Reality Manipulation (Which she can use as BFR), Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, and Summoning (Can also summon other witches as a Magical Girl, such as Durbar). Paint Manipulation (Which can be used to create a Fake Body of Large Size (Type 1)), Body Control, Intangibility (Elemental), Illusion Creation, Flight, possible Darkness Manipulation as a Doppel Witch. Attack Potency: At least City level (With a mere hand sign, she broke the barrier of a witch. Should be leagues above any Kamihara witch and most, if not all, the normal Kamihara magical girls.), likely Mountain level as a doppel witch (Considerably strong by magical girl standards, should be similarly overpowered as Old Dorothy.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level, significantly Higher with Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of containing witches with the greatest of ease, even going so far as making them stronger.) Likely Mountain level as Doppel Old Dorothy. Stamina: At least Superhuman (Described as a magical girl with immense potential by Kyubey meaning she is easily superior to the likes of Homura Akemi. Notably used doppel twice in a battle, when even one time usage in combat is borderline destructive to a magical girl.) Range: Unknown, is notably a ranged fighter which tends to be around kilometers in the Puella Magi verse. Standard Equipment: A cube construct that Alina had made out of light, several witches in her pocket realities. Intelligence: Likely Genius in terms of combat (Is a Magius, which makes her one of the three leaders of the Wings of Magius cult, heavily implied she managed to beat Mami Tomoe), likely Gifted otherwise (Studies the "biology" of the magical girl and as well as Rumors and Doppel Witches, has an in-depth knowledge of art.) Weaknesses: Is addicted to art (She also considers witches art), to the point that she would risk her life to complete an artwork. It is possible that Alina is a sociopath or insane, as Kyubey comments that her emotions may mimic stuff like worry and fear, they are, however, not those emotions; additionally, she even considers her own death worth recording for the sake of art, Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Melt in the work of Alina: Passive chance to poison and daze enemies with every attack. * Nine Phases: By using her cube construct of light, Alina creates threads that suddenly appear entrapping her enemy, flashing them nine times. Could possibly also create illusions. * Memoria: ** My Bible: Passively increases Attack Potency and grants a resistance to Curse Manipulation. ** Stance on Art: Gains a resistance to poison and increases attack potency on enemies inflicted with a Status Effect. * Pocket Reality Manipulation: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. Alina has the ability to create pocket realities similar to that of a Barrier, only exceedingly more potent. Not only does Portal Creation not work on them, they are also significantly more durability, and it can absorb other pocket realities inside them. Because they are on whim, it also serves as BFR. * Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. Alina has several enhanced witches in her pocket realities, waiting to be summoned, such as Durbar, her personal favorite. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Feats: * Alongside the Amane twins and a Black Feather, she fought most of Iroha and Yachiyo's strongest allies. * Heavily implied she beat Mami Tomoe. Note: Kyubey described Alina to have immense potential, making her hard to place stats wise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Posion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Pain Users Category:Witches Category:Paint Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Weapon Creation Users